


The Dancing Dress

by ReturnToZero



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Betrayal???, Crossdressing, M/M, Princess Turdina, blind dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Diaz was a good friend.</p>
<p>Actually, scratch that-</p>
<p>Marco Diaz was an<i><b> amazing</b></i> best friend.</p>
<p>So when she asked him to do this thing that involved not only<i> tricking</i> but <b>flirting </b>with a demon, Marco had to reevaluate his life choices.</p>
<p>
  <i>In which Princess Turdina helps free Star from her ex-demon boyfriend by going on a blind date with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Dress

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously*
> 
> I wasn't the only one thinking Tom could fall for Princess Turdina, right?
> 
> Lol idk if I can finish this so no promises.

Star was screaming at the top of her lungs.

This was the _fifth_ deer skull she had received through ground mail(the demon delivery system, not to be confused with the Earth mailing system), and she was hating it! It wasn't even matching her pinned butterflies, much less anything else she owned. She was yet again forced to send back another rejection letter, barely able to write out a sufficient answer before sending the delivery demon on his way.

She sighed, tossing the skull out the window before dramatically plopping on the bed. Tom was getting so annoying with these gifts, and there was no way she was going to say yes- Not even he was the last boy in the multi-dimensions! 

"There's got to be a way to get him out of my life..."

She didn't bother getting up, instead opting for the awesome motion of rolling as her mode of transportation, making sure to slowly land onto the floor from her bed without exerting too much effort. Marco had said that energy conservation was super important on earth. She continued her lazy journey, pulling out her magic wand and quickly dumping out her entire wardrobe into the world, her rolling causing them to be scattered in random heaps.

"He is super dense so rejection-gifts won't work. Any kind of meeting always ends up in me freezing him. Augh, why won't he just leave me alone! Or at least only want friendship with me?!?!"

Tumbling through her clothes made her feel better, loving how she was enveloped by all the different colors and fabrics. If she was completely honest she liked Tom, he could be fun and had a knack for being especially showy. It was entertaining, but the closer she got the more she didn't really like. 

Tom was like fire, bright and enticing but get too close and everything becomes really painful and goes up in ashes. (She gave herself a pat on the back, her Earth teacher for English would have loved that uhm, was it a smileie?! Hyper-Bolis? Her teacher would know what she means.)

She rubbed her face against her softest dress, barely managing to stay away long enough to spot a monochrome outfit right underneath it. Star paused her face rubbing to get a better look, laughing as she recognized her radiant shadow transform outfit-

"Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you~!" 

With a flick of her wrist she cast another spell, animating the fabric to life and watching it mischievously run about, pretending to hide from her. A zillion spells later and they were having a rad fashion dance party in her room, complete with a catwalk, strobe lights, and DJ. She wished she could animate all her dresses at once but some of them were dirty, and others were stuff she regretted buying, so those would have to get their act together before they could be invited to such an awesome dance party.

Rifling through her last pile of clothes she came across something she had never picked out nor worn-

She thought long and hard, she knew she had seen this dress before... but she knew she would never choose something like it. The lightbulb went off on her head-

"I remember you! You were Marco's disguise when we went to the place which _**I won't mention.**_ "

She giggled and hugged it, bringing it to life and dancing with the princess gown, "Even though you are not my style I still think you're super SUPER cute on Marco!"

That dreaded lightbulb went off again, a smile blooming on her face, "Hey, maybe you can help me! Of course Marco would be wearing you but you can help! I need Tom to fall in love with another fake princess and then he won't send me creepy gifts anymore."

The fabric twirled in delight, following Star along as she searched for Marco to share her wonderful revelation.

\---

Marco Diaz was a good friend.

Actually, scratch that-

Marco Diaz was an _ **amazing**_ best friend.

So when she asked him to do this thing that involved not only _tricking_ but **flirting** with a demon, Marco had to reevaluate his life choices.

"Star, I dunno if I can do it...I mean, breaking out a wayward sister is one thing, but playing with a guy's feelings and leading him on? And even if I wasn't the Safety Kid, I would still never tempt a demon that has anger-issues and can burn the fat off my bones just cause he doesn't get to dance."

He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it, he just had to explain why this was a bad idea-

Oh no, she's doing that thing with her face!

"Oh, come on Star! You even went to the Blood-Moon Ball with him! Awww, Star-no, no, don't do that."

He groaned, ever since their shared dance they had become closer than ever, which was really awesome. But being closer meant he had zero resistance against Star's pleading and sad expressions(which she had full knowledge of). He could barely say no to her nowadays, especially with decisions he wasn't one hundred percent sure of. Even if he wasn't sure, he would trust her.

With a sigh he finally replied, "Fine, I'll go on a blind date with Tom. We gotta get the plan worked out though, with some back-up plans and escape plans since I want to get out in one piece?"

Star squealed and pulled him into a tight hug, tons of thank yous tumbling from her mouth.

Marco could only smile, when she got happy like that it reminded him why it was easy to be a good friend for her.

Their platonic soulmate moment abruptly ended when the pink dress that had been flitting around the room joined the hug, somehow managing to grab Marco and twirl him. All he could see was pink before he came to a hard halt, the dress fluffing up a bit as it adjusted to his body. It magically puffed out his chest a bit, managing to create the illusion in a bust and tapering a bit more to his waist, trying to compensate for Marco's lack of femininity.

Marco, now donning his 'radiant shadow transform' gear and he voiced his concerns-

"Hey Star, what if he doesn't fall for Princess Turdina? Then what?"

Star stared at him blankly for a moment, processing his sentence before laughing hysterically. 

Once she managed to catch her breath and wiped a tear from her eye she giggled out, "Oh Marco, you are too funny! I'm telling you, pink is definitely your color~. There's no way he'll be able to resist you!"

Marco flushed at the comment, glancing over at himself in the mirror. He really didn't think Star was telling the truth, he wasn't at all pretty like Star or Jackie. No, he was pretty bland, even with help from the dress and the makeup that Star had magicked on. The Princess was flipping through various hair accessories, as she decided the clip-on ponytail definitely needed something to accent it.

He grasped the skirt, inspecting it from all angles and seeing how much mobility it would allow him, safety first-ya know? It wasn't like he was admiring how it felt. Nope, he was testing the mobility.

Star cheered, pulling Marco from his thoughts, "Ta daaa! What do you think?"

She had added tiny roses to his hair, the petals bright pink as they hid the elastic. Marco could could six, wrapping around the base of his ponytail. It was cute, but not detracting from his outfit. He smiled at his bestie and she knew that he approved. 

"Hey Marco? Thanks. This really means a lot to me. If something goes wrong don't hesitate to call me with this ring, okay?"

She slipped it onto his left ring-finger, a rainbow band that gleamed when the light hit it directly. Marco felt his heart happily-sigh from her concern, squeezing her hand back, "Yeah, and don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll turn out just fine."

He shivered right after the statement, the chill seeping into his bones "Someone stepped on my grave."

Star made a shocked face and frowned, "Wait, is that bad?" 

Marco shook it off and began reassuring her, "Err, sorry it's just a habit of mine to say that. It just means I had a bad shiver."

Star nodded, but her eyes still told him they really didn't grasp the concept. He let it be at that and headed to the kitchen for nachos, he couldn't head out for the blind date on an empty stomach. Star followed right on his heels, jiggling with excitement as the beautiful nachos were being made. (She just HAD to figure out how to make more with her wand.)

She was buzzing with excitement, in her haste to dress Marco she had forgotten entirely about lunch! (Maybe she could just use a spell to make some more! So that Marco wouldn't have to.) She called out the spell, flooding the room with cheese, tortilla chips and the occasional jalapeño.

"Oops..." The pair only laughed before diving into the mountain of savory nachos, eating to their heart's content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are appreciated! I hope y'all like it so far.


End file.
